blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Potions
Potions are primarily liquids with magical properties; however, some can exist as powders or gels. Brewed with the necessary herbs, spices, or other various ingredients, these magical substances can achieve various effects. The effect of a potion depends on the used ingredients or accompanied spell. In order for a potion to work, one has to be magical (and possess the ability to brew potions), otherwise some potions might just be a poisonous concoction to the drinker. The Halliwell Family The Halliwell Book of Shadows contains a plethora of potions, nearly all of them written by Penny Halliwell, who was considered the best potion maker of the entire Warren line. The Halliwell sisters have been known to employ cosmetic bottles to contain the potions they concoct, and Piper Halliwell is widely considered the best potion-maker among the Charmed Ones. This is due to years of experience along with her natural talent and training as a professional chef. Piper is very adept at creating potions for various effects. Piper created a potion to replicate her power of Molecular Combustion after the Source stole her powers. She also created a potion to replicate her power of Molecular Immobilization. Usage of Potions Potions can be used in various ways. Some potions are meant to be consumed to be effective, while most potions can be thrown at the target or shattered on the floor in front of them. Vanquishing potions can commonly be thrown at the target, while the Power Binding potion has to be consumed. Some potions are required to be used in combination with a spell to achieve the desired effect or a spell can be used to increase the power or vice versa. Notable Potions * Animal Transformation Potion: This potion turns the victim into an animal, presumably by choice of the user, and can be undone with another potion. * Binding Potion: This potion causes the powers of a magical being to be neutralized. * Blinding Potion: A potion created by Piper Halliwell to prevent warlocks from blinking by generating a blinding flash of light. * making the Grimlock vanquishing potion.]]Grimlock Vanquishing Potion: This potion, made using Shisandra Root and other ingredients, becomes a green-liquid when ready and vanquishes a Grimlock when splashed on them. * Power Stripping Potion: This potion has the power to take away the magic of a being forever. * Power Tripling Potion: This potion triples the powers of the drinker. * Sleeping Potion: This potion causes the victim to fall into a deep sleep. * Teleportation Potion: This potion teleports beings from place to place. * Upper Level Demon Vanquishing Potion: This potion destroys an Upper Level Demon using their tissues. Potion Ingredients : Main article: Potion Ingredients * Anise * Bat Guano * Beer Root * Beetle Toe * Billing's Root * Blood * Blood Meal * Bloodroot * Burdock Root * Cardamom * Cockle Shells * Comfrey Root * Crickets * Crow Feathers * Cypress * Datura * Demon Flesh * Elm Bark * Eye of Newt * Fairy Wings * Frankincense * Gypsy Blood * Hemlock Root * Henbane * Hollyhock Seeds * Holy Thistle * Jacklebeet * Jimsonweed * Kotochul Egg * Lavender * Mandrake * Mimosa * Mustard Seed * Myrrh * Nightshade * Nux Oil * Oleander * Pig's Feet * Ragged Robin * Roses * Rosemary * Salt * Sandalwood * Shisandra Root * Snake Skin * Spotted Owl Feather * Toadflax * Toadstool * Twice Blessed Water * Wattleseed * Wormwood * Thyme * Yarrow Root Notes and Trivia * Holly Marie Combs mentioned on a Charmed panel that the potions were made with food coloring. When her character, Piper Halliwell, would be brewing potions they would smell and be gross. You can also hear Shannen Doherty say in the background that they're always basically just water with herbs in them. References # Potions - visit them for more information. Category:BLESSED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Potions Category:Neutral Magic